


Reunion

by nijiirorhyme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijiirorhyme/pseuds/nijiirorhyme
Summary: The last time that Hinata stood in front of this door was more than seven years ago.This place was full of memories, in fact, it was one of the biggest milestones in his life aside from making it onto the MSBY Black Jackals. It was the first apartment he had ever bought with his long-term boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 38





	Reunion

The last time that Hinata stood in front of this door was more than seven years ago. 

This place was full of memories, in fact, it was one of the biggest milestones in his life aside from making it onto the MSBY Black Jackals. It was the first apartment he had ever bought with his long-term boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. 

He didn’t know why they kept it after all of these years since two of them were well established in their volleyball careers and were barely in the country anymore—let alone Miyagi. But after all this time, there was just something about it that the two of them could never really let go of. Perhaps it was because this place was their home, somewhere they could always return to together. 

The apartment was something that they mutually agreed to get right after they graduated. It was nothing out of the ordinary; a cheap place a short distance away from Karasuno High School with all the essentials an apartment came with, but what really was the biggest selling point for Hinata was not the apartment itself, rather the idea of being able to settle down—even if only temporarily—with the love of his life. 

The time they spent together in the apartment was limited— having only one year to spend with each other before having to part ways, but those memories were enough to help him push through the homesickness he felt in Brazil, to continue striving for the day he would meet his fated rival back on the court. 

He took a deep breath, psyching himself up as he shoved the key into the rusty keyhole. 

He remembered the first time he did this action when they first moved in, and how exhausting it was to move everything. But day by day, little by little, they slowly filled the formerly empty space with the things that were special to the two of them until it felt more homey. In fact, if Hinata could recall correctly, this apartment was the home in which they both retired their Karasuno jerseys to, framed above their shared bed right beside each other. 

He remembered their heated arguments over who did what chores on what day, and the days where they would yell at each other when one of them forgot to do what they were scheduled to do. But Hinata remembered how giddy he was when they finally got into the groove of it, especially the times when it was Hinata’s turn to wash the dishes. Tobio would _always_ take advantage of their height difference to show a bit of his rare affectionate side. Hinata remembered the warmth of his firm arms slithering around his once thin waist, a pair of lips kissing the nape of his neck. 

He remembered the mundane days where the two of them would cuddle on the couch as they watched whatever came up on TV, drinking in the atmosphere of simply being beside each other while the clock continued ticking down to their respective departures. On those days, oftentimes they would play video games, and if Hinata could erase the cocky smirk his boyfriend gave him when he won, he would. 

He remembered the chaotic days, and how many times they had set off the fire alarm in their feeble attempts to learn how to cook, which always resulted in them ordering takeout. 

He remembered how every morning, he would wake up to his boyfriend’s sleeping face in close proximity to his. His facial features softened to the point he looked peaceful, and the difference between awake Tobio and sleeping Tobio was so great, he was still in disbelief that the man still chose to wake up with a sharp tongue and a scowl. 

He also remembered how every night, instead of saying “goodnight” to each other, it was more like “go the hell to sleep, dumbass” or they were so tired that they would just knock out before they could even bicker. 

He turned the handle, one he hadn’t touched in forever, its metallic feel still familiar to him. He couldn’t contain his excitement, his almost hands trembling from it. 

The most important thing of all that he remembered from their time together, was the warm feeling in his chest every time he heard that stupid idiot welcome him home. 

He pushed the door open, creaking from its lack of use. The lights were on, revealing the person who he now usually saw on the opposite side of the net, now finally standing right in front of him.

As always, wearing the same smirk he remembered, “Welcome home, dumbass.” 

And Hinata greeted him with a smile. 

“I’m home.” 

This time, he hoped he could fill his heart with memories like these once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, but I thought I should post it here as well! I've been having some gnarly writer's block so I wanted to write a little something for the two dorks that I miss a lot :( sorry if it isn't the most accurate in terms of timeline (i cant do math), but I want to say it takes place during the year after graduation and right before they play together on the Japan 2021 national team! If you read this far, thank you so much for reading and I hope all of you are staying happy and healthy!


End file.
